


How much Rick cares

by Letgetweird



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Possessive Rick, Rick/Morty - Freeform, Sorry it is my first time writing, Violence, drunk jerry, hurt morty, jerry is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letgetweird/pseuds/Letgetweird
Summary: There has been an occasion that has showed each member of the smith family how much Rick really cares. But how will rick react when it is morty who is the one that is hurt.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 121





	How much Rick cares

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is awful, it is my first time ever writing a fanfic. I don’t usually like to write but lately I have had scenario in my head. So I thought I might well write it since I have nothing else to do.   
> I hope ya’ll like to story

When it comes to family, Rick never showed any grand type of emotion. Even when it came to situation that would normally have anyone showing how much they cared. In the smith family, those situation were normally in the mix of danger. For example kidnappings or near death experience. 

When it came to Beth, Rick really showed her how much he cares in one occasion. Beth was kidnapped by a group of aliens ( that were actually very horrible guys). And they had contacted Rick saying that if he did not hand over the thing that he stole, then they would hurt Beth and even kill her. Of course in Rick style, he ended up finding his daughter before anything horrible went down. Rick had morty help aid his mother who did have bruises and cut, but nothing major. Upon seeing his daughter, Rick lashed out in anger. Going crazy and killing the ones that ended up hurting her and really hurting the ones involved in the kidnap. 

Beth recalls this day like it was yesterday, but not because it was a horrible day that could have lead to her death. But because it was a day that proved that his father did care for her. And it was not just the small, convenience care that he always expresses. it was the day that proved that the infamous cold hearted Rick Sanchez had a heart. And somewhere in that heart he cared of his family. 

Another time had involved summer, who was being held as a shield by another Rick from the citadel. Summer and morty were there because they were trying to help Rick who was currently in jail. Summer was hoping that she could her grandpa out of jail by talking to the citadel. However, no matter how much warning morty gave summer, she did not understand that they did not like their rick. And as things got chaotic, from Rick c-137 teleporting the citadel. One rick grab summer as a human shield and for a hope that his live would be spared. Again their Rick was already in the room and had killed everyone except himself, morty, and summer before anything major. 

Unlike her mother, summer is not always trying to get Rick Sanchez approval. However, knowing that Rick did care for her live did give her a good feeling. One that would never admit to anyone because it would be embarrassing. She is proud to have made her grandpa’s good side. 

When it comes to jerry, Well that is a different story. Rick has never liked jerry and he has made that clear many times over. However, he does save his ass when jerry is in trouble for Beth and morty. Even through he knows that Beth would never kick him out or blame him if jerry died. Rick would feel bad seeing his daughter’s drinking habits get worse. Especially, if he could had done something about it. Either way, jerry does not matter in his family anymore because Beth had finally did the right thing and divorce him. Rick has never been happier to see someone leave. Now with him gone from the picture, Rick has the will to do whatever without with jerry nagging voice. A voice that had always made Beth question his action.  
————————— ———————— ——  
For jerry, this divorce has been the worse days of his live. He had lost his house and was not have luck with jobs. His kids did not want to see him or for that matter talk to him, he can tell from the look he gets when he goes over to his past house. Also, losing Beth has hurt him in way that he believed it would not. He never realized how depended he is on her or never realized that he would miss sleeping next to her. He even missed her DRINKING!!! for crying out loud, that is the most unexpected. Because of this he has started to pick up drinking and not small drinks or beer but vodka or tequila. Anything that would get him blacked out quick. 

And that is exactly what jerry was doing tonight. He is drinking all his problems away before he ended up hurting himself. It was around 8:30 pm when he started his first drink and now an hour later he is almost blackout drunk. However, surprisingly he stop himself before he blackout. He does not know why but he ended up sitting on his bed and started to think about everything. With every passing thought he just seemed to to get angrier and angrier until he could not take it anymore. It was all RICK’S FAULT, he was the reasons for all his suffering. Quickly jerry got up from his bed and walked to his door, he is going to teach Rick a lesson.   
—————— Smith’s house ——————-  
Jerry banger on the door multiple times screaming “RICK COME OUT!!!” And “BETH OPEN THE DOOR..... NOW” 

Finally after a little more banging morty opened the door. Jerry can see that he was kind of scared but mostly annoyed at him, this only served to fuel his anger. 

“ Morty where is Rick? I have something’s I want to tell him” 

“ really dad, it is late and you smell of alcohol, just go home before the cops come..... Rick is not here anyways, no one is” morty replied 

Jerry who was fueled on alcohol and had a goal he was trying to complete, grab morty by the collar of his shirt and threw him out of the way. 

“ I know rick is here..... is he to much of a chicken to come out” “where is he morty?” Jerry asked his son who was on the floor with a scared expression. 

Morty’s POV—————————-

Currently he was on the floor, scared and hurt from how hard jerry had threw him. Never has he seem jerry with this amount of hate and crazy in his eyes and with the alcohol fueled strength, he was scared for his life. Now he wished that he went with Rick to the grocery store on another planet, which had so many different thing and even things that has stopped selling on earth. Beth and summer had gone out earlier to shop for summer’s prom night and morty knew they were going to take long. 

“They are nnn no- not here, please dad” he tried to begging jerry to believe him but it was not working. 

Jerry just slowly walked up to him, with eyes of hate causing him to try and back away from his father. But was stopped quickly by jerry hand at his throat. With no time to process anything, jerry had him pinned to the wall next to the door by his throat. The hand was squeezing down harder and harder until he could only take small gasps of air. The only thing going threw his mind was ‘OMG!!! I am going to die’. Until jerry spoke “since Rick does not want to come out...... than you can take the beating”. As jerry was speaking he tried to kick his father but that only caused him to completely cut of his air supplies. 

Scared he grabbed at the hand that was choking him, but it would not move. Franticly he tried to find a way to hurt jerry so that he would loosen his hand. However, before he could think of a plan he was thrown across the living room. His head and left elbow banged hard against the floor. Causing him to see spots and shooting pain in his left hand (which he could not move). His lip was busted and his head hurt. 

Jerry walked up to him as he was trying to sit up and trying to clear his vision. He quickly looked up to try and anticipate jerry next move but jerry just kneeled until he was eye level with him. With the same hateful eye, jerry started to speak. “You are such a waste of space” he punch him in the face. This caused tears out of his eyes as he sob from the physical and emotional pain. “I have hated you since you where born, if it was up to me summer would have been an only child” kick to the stomach “you’re fail at everything you do” kick to the ribs “you should just kill yourself, maybe than you could stop being everyone’s burden” kick to his injured arm. Just as he was about to past out from the pain the front door opened.   
——————— no POV ——————— 

Beth and summer walked in laughing from what they were talking about also with their arms full of bags. However, the moment they were meet with the scene in front of them, they went silent. Quick Beth ran up to jerry and pushed him away from morty but it did not do much. Summer stayed frozen in in front of the door not knowing if she should call 911 or maybe Rick. Quickly through anger fueled her and she ran up to help Beth try to shield jerry from morty. But before she could make it to her mom, jerry slap Beth hard enough for her to fall on the floor. Morty who was seeing everything tried to begging his dad to stop but he could not do anything. 

Jerry looked at Beth and screamed “why did you leave me, why choose a man who has not been there for most of your life, why, Why, WHY!!!!!” 

———-In the garage—————————  
Rick has just came back from food shopping. He is not going to lie, he might have went a little over board but still. Rick got out of his ship and made his way to the door that lead into the house to call for Morty’s help. Before he made it to the door, he heard screaming from a voice that he was positive was from jerry. He can also hear Beth and almost did not go in thinking jerry was back trying to get Beth back. However, there was this feeling in his gut that told him to go check. And through everything he has been through, Rick learned to to trust his gut. 

The site he was meet with was of summer near the door looking like she was near tears. Than of a really angry jerry and Beth who was standing up and rubbing her red cheek. Understanding what happened, Rick moved quick. 

“ Jerry you piece or shit........ did you fucking slap Beth, did you hurt my—“ 

Rick stopped in his tracks the moment his eyes saw morty laying on the floor crying. Rick could tell he was crying from pain and he could see someone beat up his morty. 

Everything was quite, jerry was waiting for Rick to come for him or to start a long hate filled speech. However nothing came, Rick just looked up at everyone with eyes nobody has seen before and uttered “who did this to him”. Everyone knew he was talking about morty and quick summer spoke “ it was jerry, we saw him as we came in and tried to help morty but he ended up slapping mom” 

Rick attention turned to jerry, who now being confronted by Rick was scared out of his mind. 

“To your own kid jerry..... your own FUCKING kid, you fucking come into the house looking fucking pathetic. Looking like a bitch who can’t handle his alcohol and beat up a child because of your own shitty insecurities....... you hurt MY morty” 

Before jerry could even react Rick jumped at him and started to beat the living hell out of him. He tried to block ricks hits but to no avail. And before he knew it he had passed out from the beating and the alcohol. Rick however did not care and keeper on beating him up until summer basically ripped him off of jerry. 

Beth who had been frozen in the corner through the whole occasion. Shock by the level of possessiveness that Rick had shown. She did not even now Rick could show that much emotions. That is when she finally understood that morty was the only person that Rick truly cared for. No matter how much she tried morty had already beat her to the spot without trying. Some jealousy ran through her but she understood and despite the emotion she had a smile on her face. 

After being somewhat satisfied with how much he beat jerry, Rick quickly went to morty and gently pick him up and carried him to the garage to get him fixed up. 

Beth called the cops and they quickly took jerry Away saying that he is going to be locked up for quite a while. Afterwards, her and summer went to bed exhausted from the whole event. And in the garage Rick help soothe morty and check for any other serious injuries other than his arm. Jaws tightening after seeing the damage jerry had done not only physically but also mentally. Either way Rick promised to stay by Morty’s side forever no matter what. 

Just Rick and morty for hundred years


End file.
